Love After Pain
by Rymelgirl55
Summary: What happens when Harry finds his boyfriend cheating on him? The only one who knows about the relationship is Draco. What will Harry do? And is Draco in Love? Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Mika and I'm going to write a Drarry fic but i'll keep updating my other Kai/Rei fic **_**Waves Of emotions**_** but I just couldn't get this story out of my head head so I thought to write it out. My first Drarry do be nice to me or at least civil. Thanx! Enjoy chapie one.**

**Love In Revenge**

**Harry's POV.**

**I am not going to cry. Harry Potter does not cry because of a stupid boy. Especially one that lies and cheats. I am running through the castle after finding Cedric Diggory my **_**ex**_**-boyfriend snogging Blaize Zabini in the boys' bathroom. I feel myself falling before I crash to the ground. I rub my head with just to find a warm crimson liquid leaking from it. And I see blood on my leg I groan looking at what I tripped over. A branch. A bloody fucking branch from one of the trees in the court yard. I get up ignoring the pain in my head and leg. I am just about to forget where I was running to and go to common room when I see Cedric walking my way with friends. He hasn't noticed me, but I feel the jab of pain and I feel my eyes burn from my unshed tears. I turn running to my previous destination again.**

**I can hear him calling me. I guess he did notice, but I don't turn around I just run faster. I reach my destination within minutes and I mutter the password to Slytherin House. I step inside and everyone quiets for a second then I see the sneers and confusion run across their faces and some start yelling at me asking me things like, "What the hell are you doing here Potter?" or "Someone get him out of here!" and so on an so forth. I open my mouth and shout, "Where is Draco!" everyone quiets until Pansy speaks, "What do you want with him? Better yet Why should we tell you?" I grind my teeth, "Because if you don't I'll hex every last one of you." I said it with such malice Salazar Slytherin himself would be proud. "Well he's not here. No one knows where he is." I nod and leave.**

**I go to Gryffindor tower and I cry letting most of my heartache out before dinner. I have avoided everyone and Cedric hasn't come looking for me just Hermione and Ron, but they didn't get to come in because of the charms. I just said I'd be down at dinner. I'm lying in bed at the moment drying my face and getting presentable before going down to dinner. I don't really want to go, but I don't really have a choice I'll have to eat sooner or later. **

**I want to talk to Draco, he found out about me and Cedric about a month ago when we were holding hands at the ****Quidditch patch. I talk to him when I feel troubled about Cedric, but I haven't since last week when he said that Cedric is a bastard that would hurt me and I shouldn't trust him. We argued and I ignored him, but he was right and he's the only one who knows about Cedric and me, plus he was right. I need to apologize and talk to him he'll know what to do. How to make the pain in my heart stop for good. I feel the tears burn my eyes again, but wipe them away with my sleeve before they fall. I sigh, I look in the mirror in the boys' dormitory before deciding I'm presentable and leave to go down to dinner.**

**It's just 6:13PM so it won't be dinner till 7:00PM which means people will be up and talking or sitting on the tables and talking while the houses file all the way in. I go into the grand hall in the middle of about six or seven people laughing and chatting. They don't notice me much and I'm fine with that. I see Cedric with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron, and the twins. He sees me and motions me over, I glare and make my way over. If he is going to cheat he will not know it hurts. I'll just break up with him and tell him to leave me alone for good.**

**I reach the group with a small smile. Cedric cups my cheek and tries to kiss me, but I put my fingers to his lips. He's confused, but relaxes when I smile sweetly at him after clasping the hand on my cheek. Oh is he in for a surprise. He smiles at me back, "Cedric darling," he smirks, "Yes sweetie?" I rip his hand off of me. I frown and glare with as much hatred I can manage, "It's over." I slap him hard across the face and smile spitefully at him.**

**I step back and look at my work. Yep, that'll bruise badly. I see the others look confused. Oh yea. I didn't tell them why I did that. I hear Ron say, "Bloody hell mate! What's gotten into you?" I look at him and I smile sadly, my eyes water slightly. Everyone notices because their expressions soften a little. "He deserved it Ron. I won't tell you why, but know he deserved it." they look at me. I'm about to walk away when Cedric crosses the line, "What? It's not my fault you're not good enough. You're just a little bitch I used. And when you became useless I tossed you aside for someone useful." I go to punch him but someone beats me to it. I look to my right to find Draco Malfoy, yes I'm not joking, with bloody knuckles, a sneer, and rage in his eyes. "You fucking bastard! Don't you ever! EVER say anything like that to Harry again or I'll make sure you wish you'd never been born." his voice had lowered into a vicious growl by the end of it.**

**Everyone was shocked. Hell I was shocked. Never ever had a Slytherin defended a Gryffindor let alone a Malfoy the most Gryffindor hating Slytherins. Just realizing what he did and said Draco runs from the great hall his followers...well following after him. I smile brightly, Draco who I'd ignored for the past week was still my friend even though I was being such a git. I look to Cedric to see his bloody face. "Well I think my work here is done. See you all in common room." they wave at me except Cedric who is unconscious.**

**Draco's POV.**

**Gah! I'm so stupid! What the hell was I thinking! Sure Draco go save Harry from that bastard of a person, it doesn't matter that you're supposed to hate Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. Fucking bloody git! Harry is a bloody, damn, Gryffindor **_**and**_** the Golden Boy at that. Gah! I'm getting a headache. Me and my stupid melt downs. I'm passing back and forth in my room at the moment, most of the breakable things already broken and strewn everywhere. It's about 11:30PM I think. I sigh casting a repair and cleaning spell my room is back to normal no evidence that only moments ago it looked like some pissed off a violent chick PMSing. I chuckle lightly at my stupidity. I can hear the murmuring of the Slytherins downstairs, I sit on my bed, I closed my eyes to sleep but I can't. I try to pinpoint my reason when it hits me, the voices, I can't hear them, not the voices in my head, the voices in the common room. I go downstairs to investigate.**

**Well that's the first chappie! Well it's a bit longer than I usually do but that's okay. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Mika! Yeah I know it took a while. But I'm back and with a new chappie! Thanx to PlanetQueen72 who reviewed and btw forgot in the first chappie but disclaimer: I don't own. Okay that's it so enjoy the chappie!**

**Harry's POV.**

**I am not happy right now. I am in near tears in the **_**Slytherin**_** common room arguing with Pansy about where Draco is. I hear footsteps to my left and turn to see Draco there. He's confused I can tell but my feet move before I tell them to. I wrap my arms around his neck, placing my face against his chest. "Draco." that one word breaks his cold demeanor and he wraps his arms around my waist holding me tight and secure.**

**Draco's POV.**

**I wrap my arms around him protectively and glare daggers at all the Slytherins. "I thought I told you all to let him up if he comes. Now tell me why my orders have been ignored!" I was grinding my teeth angrily. Pansy scoffs, "Well how do we know he's not going to try and hurt you or kill you?" I laugh dryly, "Yes Pansy of course. But I was paying attention to the fact that his heart has been broken and in need of mending. It's not my fault he wants my help." I saw her eyes flash with anger, "What! When I broke up with Blaize" I felt Harry flinch at Blaize's name, but didn't have time to ponder as the bitch's voice continued. "you didn't 'mend' my broken heart!" She was shaking with rage now, I smiled, "Well my beloved Pansy, I don't care about you. You're an annoying twit that dated him to get me jealous. Which by the way didn't work." I felt Harry smile slightly at my words. Pansy was fuming and red, some of the girls were holding her to keep her from getting to me. "Well now that that's out. I'll be heading upstairs, goodnight everyone." I waved at them and I heard them say goodnight in unison except Pansy irritating voice wasn't in it.**

**I closed the door behind me and sighed. I looked up to find a very adorable, flustered, and fidgety Gryffindor looking around the room, chewing his lip. Hot. No! Bad Draco! No dirty thoughts at this moment. "Harry are y-" My sentence is cut when all the air in my lungs leaves me. Looking up at me, the strongest person I know, has tears running like endless waterfalls streaming down soft pink cheeks. I think my ice heart just cracked a little. "Harry, don't cry. That bastard doesn't deserve you anyway." I walk over to him and hold my arms out. He accepts my hug and sobs rapidly into my chest, hiccuping now and then. I heard him say that I was right a few times and that he was sorry he didn't believe me. I run my fingers through his unruly and whisper soothing words to him, telling him it wasn't his fault.**

**Harry's POV.**

**I relax as Draco runs his finger through my hair and whispers to me. That it's not my fault. It's a while until my tears subside and by then we'd moved to the bed. My head is buried in his neck, with my arms firmly around him. I've been quiet for a good 7 or 10 minutes. I feel his grip loosen and him move cautiously. I tighten my grip on him, "Don't you dare leave me Draco Malfoy or I swear I'll castrate you." I peek at him a little to see the shock on his face morph into that beautiful smile I rarely see. "Can I at least go to the bathroom first?" I lift my head more and smile at him a little then give an exasperated sigh, "Oh alright I guess, but just this once." he chuckles at me running his slender finger through the white, silky strand of hair on his head. I reluctantly let go of him. I lay back on the bed after taking off my shoes. I crawl under the covers and wait for Draco's return.**

**Draco's POV.**

**I feel happy and sad at the same time. I have the one I've loved for a while, in my room vulnerable, and I can't bring myself to take advantage of the situation. Damn it all! I've been around Gryffindors too much, I'm going soft. I splash my face with water. Okay I'll just go out there and say that I love him and I want him to give me an answer by tomorrow. I walk out of the bathroom determined to tell him I love him and I find an impossibly adorable and extremely fuckable Harry Potter **_**moaning**_** in his sleep. Moaning **_**my name.**_** I think I've just died and gone to heaven. I move closer to try and hear his mumbling.**

**Harry's Dream**

_**I am in the astronomy tower, looking out at the night sky admiring the bright stars and moon. I hear footsteps behind me and I pull my invisibility cloak tighter around me. The figure stops next to me, I go to leave when arms are wrapped around me and the cloak is pulled off, "And where are you going Harry?" I relaxed the moment the voice reached my ears, it's just Draco. "Draco! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"**_

_**I fix my glasses and I feel my face flush at the look he's giving me. "What?" I see him smirk that satisfied and extremely sexy one he doesn't give often, but then again it's only when he's...oh god. "D-Draco are you um?..." he chuckles, running his hand through his hair then looking at me with dark pools of silver. "Yes, I am. I was just thinking about you too much." "Oh okay then I g-What!" I stumbled back slightly from the shock as his words registered in my mind. "Yes Harry that's right. YOU turned me on so much I had to come find you. After all you caused it so you should fix it right?" I was stumped. How could I turn on Draco Malfoy? That's just unheard of. Wait. Did he say my fault? I have to take responsibility? "How did I even turn you on?" he scoffed, "You at dinner, that popsicle would of cum a thousand times if it could with all the things you were doing with your tongue." I felt myself turn hot in my cheeks and a little bit in lower regions. "So you see, it is you're fault so you have to take care of it."**_

_**I sigh Draco won't let this go. "What d-do I h-have to do?" I shiver at the devious smirk he gives me. He walks toward me, pulling me close he kisses me ferociously. I gasp and let eyes slide shut, I clutch his robes and pull him closer to me. He smirks into the kiss then runs his warm, candy sweet tongue across my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting him explore and dance with my tongue. We pull back in need of oxygen. Damn the stupid thing. I open my eyes to see a thoroughly kissed, red lipped, pink tinged cheeks, and hazy, lust filled, silver eyes. All in all, Draco looked fuckin' sexy and I was very hard now. "Draco please." he smirked, kissing me lightly then asked, "What? Tell me what you want Harry and I'll give it to you." I shivered pleasantly at the lustful tone. "Fuck me Draco."**_

**Well that's it for this chappie! I know you want me dead right? Well I'll update soon. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Mika! I'm back with another chappie!. Well I'd like to thank PlanetQueen72 and afallenheart for reviewing! Well that's all enjoy!**

**Harry's Dream**

"_**Fuck me Draco." I breathe the small sentence as he kisses up and down my neck. I am moaning lightly, he apparates us to his room. But I don't pay attention to decorations. I attack his mouth with mine, much to his delight. "Well aren't you just extra sexy tonight, Harry?" I blush a deep crimson. "Draco, please, don't tease me." his eyes glaze over more if possible, "With pleasure." I am thrown onto the bed roughly. That turns me on a lot, I can feel my erection in my pants and it is starting to hurt with the tightness.**_

_**I look at Draco, he's giving me this wild look. I think he likes what he sees. He climbs onto the bed and crawls on top of me. My breath hitches when his hands go up my shirt and he pulls it off. He smirks at my shyness. He kisses a trail from my neck, down to my chest and-"Ah! Draco!" I cry out without realizing. He smirks and rolls my pink nub in his mouth more. "Take off your pants." I listen to him, glad to be free of them trapping me. "I don't want to be the only one naked here." I pout as he chuckles, then he slowly lifts his shirt over his head. I bite my lip to stifle a moan, his body is sexy, a tight 6pack and great pecks. I run my fingers over his chest and he bites his lip. I smile. He leans down to kiss me, his lips are about to touch mine.**_

**Harry's POV.**

**I wake up to being shaken. I jump up and roll off the bed. I rub my head and wince when I feel a soon to be bruise. "Well aren't you graceful." I look up to see Draco looking really good. His robes are gone revealing a tight sleeveless green shirt and black pants. I can see his 6pack ripple deliciously when he moves. I bite my lip as my eyes rake over his body and my mind wonders what that body can do. Oh shit he's smirking at me with that devious one. I back up a little as he stalks toward me.**

**I can feel Draco's breath on my neck. He is in between my legs and I don't know if he can tell I'm getting hard. "Harry, why are you blushing?" I blush more turning my head to the side furthest from him. I feel his fingers move my head toward him and I'm faced with the most vivid and beautiful, stormy gray eyes. I can't breathe, he's way too close. "D-Draco please." he chuckles and pulls away. I look at him questionably. "I won't do anything that makes you upset Harry. You know that." I sigh disappointed, he takes it as relief, but in all honesty I wanted him to keep going not stop. "Draco?" He looks back to me after climbing into his bed. "Can I...um?" He chuckles lightly, "Yeah. You can stay with me tonight. I don't want Diggory anywhere near you." I climb into bed with him after undressing leaving on my shirt and boxer shorts. I curl up next him and he wraps his arms around for comfort.**

**Draco's POV.**

_**Fidget. Fidget fidget. Fidget...Fidget fidget. **_**"God Harry! Would you stop fidgeting? I can't sleep." I say that after about 5 minutes of his constant fidgeting. He blushes lightly and mumbles a quick 'sorry'. I sigh, "It's alright just tell me what's bothering you." He looks down his cheeks a crimson now. How cute. "Well...um...your shirt is bothering me." I raise an eyebrow at him. He elaborates, "I can't sleep on it. It's uncomfortable, but I don't want you to move so I've been fidgeting." I can't help, but smile at his cuteness and his blush lets up to just a pink tinge. I sit up gently, so not to startle him. "Draco? What are you doing?" I smirk back at him and take off my shirt. "Making it so you can't fidget anymore." His crimson blush returns when I lay back down and pull him close. I'm just about to sleep when I feel soft lips against mine. "Goodnight Draco." I smile, "Goodnight Harry."**

**Well that's it. Read and Review!**


End file.
